Force and Empathy
by Mr Scrier
Summary: As Amanda Sefton experiences contractions, carrying Nightcrawler's baby, Kurt and the rest of the team find themselves back on Krakoa and Magneto gives them information regarding a very unexpected old foe, who is more relevant than anyonce could imagine


_None of these characters are owned by me. I am simply contorting the creations of Marvel using by twisted, creative mind!_

_Thank you very much to the creators of those characters, without whom, I would be lost._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One, Audacious Force**

Nightcrawler lashed out at Magneto with two silver blades, aiming to sever his helmet. He teleported in a frenzy, fuelled by adrenaline, striking the master of magnetism from all sides. Taken by surprise, Magneto fell to the ground, raising a hand to the German Mutant, gracefully manipulating the metallic blades used against him. In an instant they melted into a liquid and fell to the ground. Avalanche immediately created a shockwave, causing a vibration, shaking the ground beneath Nightcrawler's feet. Kurt teleported into the air, instinctively, to find himself falling towards the gaping hole left by the impressive display of mutant power. Angel extended his glorious wingspan to its full length and launched towards his falling comrade, catching him at the last moment and carrying him out of harm's way.

Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, created a violent wind, shaking Magneto away as he prepared to again strike with his audacious mutant power. At that instant Pyro and Blob jumped to their leader's aid, charging at the remaining x-men. Iceman, intending to prove himself, glided towards the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants on an ice-beam in mid-air, while coating his skin in a frozen armoured form. The X-man, Havok joined him taking a split second to charge the optic beams in his hands before sending a gigantic force at the Blob. This force, strong and direct enough to pulverise most people, barely phased the Blob, the mutant villain impervious to physical harm. Pyro conjured a majestic fiery creature, contorting his hands to manipulate the living flames, and sent it in the direction of Iceman. Bobby, suffering for his reckless impatience, held his hands to the flames approaching him, secreting weak icy snowflakes, unable to concentrate and focus his powers. The dragon, constructed entirely of flame, surrounded him and concealed him from his team mates. Nightcrawler courageously teleported into the heart of the demon, while Warren, AKA Angel, flew on a direct course for Pyro. Suddenly, Havok collapsed, having used all of his energy to deliver what shout have been a paralysing blast at Blob, who remained undeterred.

Fearing for her team's survival, storm glided, accelerated by a sudden jet stream updraft, into the upper atmosphere, channelling the cold air towards the chaos below. She screamed out for Warren, unaware of her own thoughts and accessed incredible power, defeating the fire demon with ease, by circulating an arctic wind. She also brought on a lightning storm striking Blob and Avalanche as well as Angel and Nightcrawler. Magneto rose to halt these perversions of nature, by removing their source. However, the bubble of Magnetic energy that elevated him to her height, was not a match for the speed of the winged saviour Angel, tearful from the events of the battle, some more significant than others.

Seeking to redeem his impulsive behaviour, despite being telepathically instructed to avoid combat by Professor X, Bobby Drake ran, again, towards Pyro, lunging at the last moment to grab and pull away the cables that carried a flow of chemicals from the machine on his back, acting as two flamethrowers in the palms of his hand. The result was decisive, as well as destructive. Seconds before, Avalanche and Havok had resolved their conflict with two channelled telekinetic surges. One, a powerful Optic beam, the other, a thrust of molecules and kinetic energy. They travelled with equal velocity and the midpoint, the exact location where they would finally interact, would be obliterated by excessive force. Needless to say, Nightcrawler picked an unfortunate location to teleport to. Then came the fiery explosion. A force field suddenly emerged, containing the explosion. The Professor, stunned by the force of the explosion, curiously observed the readings on the cerebro monitor, noting the mutant power occurring immediately afterwards.


End file.
